


One Lucky Tomato

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Femdom, Filming, First Time, Futanari, Futanari Nishikino Maki, Groping, Kinda Crack, Lap Sex, Loud Sex, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Sex, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, domination realization, somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: When Maki recieved a note in her locker one day, she wasn't expecting that it would awaken any lustful, dominating urges in her. Oh, how innocent she was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nozomi177](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi177/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Nozomi177](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi177/pseuds/Nozomi177) in the [JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection) collection. 

Maki didn’t know what to expect from this, but there was a good chance she was going to regret it. After their video came out, she found a note in her shoe locker.

_Meet me in your club room after your practice. – Nozomi_

_What does Toujou-senpai want with me? Is this one of Ayase-senpai’s ploys?_ Maki shrugged; even if it seemed odd, she was curious about what Nozomi was planning. So, after practice was over for the day, she went down to the club room, his hand resting on the door handle._ What am I nervous about? She couldn’t be planning anything that weird, right?_

Slowly, Maki opened the club room’s door to see Nozomi sitting on the center table. She had that typical mysterious smile on her face, staring right at her. “So you came. I wondered if you decided to ignore my message.”

“Look, I don’t have any time for vagaries. What do you want?” She walked forward to the purple-haired girl, glaring at her all the while.

“What do I want? Oh, just this.” As soon as Maki got into range, Nozomi leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, turning Maki into a red, stuttering mess as she leaned back.

“Wh- Wh- What the hell was that?”

Nozomi let out a girlish giggle. “A kiss, silly. Haven’t you been kissed before?”

Maki looked away from Nozomi’s gaze, starting to gain a feeling of what was going to happen as something within her began to swell.

“I’m betting not if something as simple as a kiss is making you hard.” Maki looked at Nozomi in shock. _How’d she figure that out?_ “Don’t worry, I don’t think things like that are anyone else’s business. However, it does make me… intrigued in you.” Nozomi walked forward to Maki and lifted her chin up, making the redhead look at Nozomi straight into her eyes. “I wonder what it would feel like to have something dangling between your legs, constantly throbbing and squirming, waiting to find the right girl to stick yourself into.” Nozomi gave another giggle. “Or maybe that’s just me going into fantasies.”

Maki looked over Nozomi’s body. If she were honest with herself (not that she would ever say it out loud), Nozomi’s body was something she thought about every night. She wondered what her curves looked like if she took off that uniform and let her see the real girl beneath. She walked closer towards Nozomi and looked straight at her. “What do you want from me?”

“Oh, that’s simple. I just want to have sex with you.”

Simple. She called simple what was boggling Maki’s mind. “S-Sex?” Maki was turning as red as the tomato Nico always compared her to.

“Ah, you’re a virgin. Don’t worry, I am too. We’ll probably both mess up, but that’s fine. Now then, why don’t you show me what it looks?” Maki felt a little hesitant as she bit her lip, but decided it was fine; Nozomi wasn’t the kind of person who would force someone (unless it came to groping). With that courage, Maki reached down and took off her skirt and panties, revealing the cock that lie beneath them. “My, it looks so thick and masculine… do all cocks look like this?”

“I-I don’t know. Just do what you want to do with it already.”

Nozomi let out another one of those giggles that was starting to annoy Maki before she got onto her knees and got head level with her cock. She stroked it with her hand until it was red and hard before moving down and put its tip into her mouth.

“Mmm…” Nozomi’s muffled cries and coos came out as she slowly moved her head up and down Maki’s cock. Maki wasn’t exactly sure what to do first besides stand there and watch, but then she felt the need to pet Nozomi’s hair. As she did so, she found the sensation of Nozomi swallowing her cock intensifying as Nozomi’s bobbing picked up speed. She even felt Nozomi’s hand reach up and play with her balls, bouncing them around like they were tiny playthings.

_W-Who said she could play with me like that?_ Partially incensed, partially horny, Maki put both of her hands on the back of Nozomi’s skull and took command of the situation, watching Nozomi’s eyes bulge and water as she shoved her cock deep inside her senpai’s throat. _Gods, I can only imagine what Nico would say if she could see this._ She was surprised that she never took this opportunity before, but she wouldn’t pass up the chance if offered again.

Eventually, she found that familiar sinking in her stomach signaling her release. She thought about giving Nozomi a warning, but shrugged it off. _She wanted the full experience…_ Maki took Nozomi’s face down to her hilt, watching her eyes light up in surprise, before she shot her fat load down her throat. She watched as Nozomi tried to handle all of her cum, but it was clearly she wasn’t ready for it as cum came out the sides of her mouth, falling down and staining her shirt. Once Maki’s cock was finished spraying, she slowly pulled herself out of Nozomi’s fiercely used mouth. The third-year looked like a hot mess, panting and dripping cum from her lips. “So, was that what you wanted, Toujou-senpai?”

Nozomi just stared at her for a moment before that familiar smile came back to her face. “Oh, that was exactly what I wanted, and I enjoyed every moment of it. Did you enjoy it, Kotori-san?”

The door opened behind them and Maki turned around to see Kotori with a beaming look on her face. “Yep! That was really amazing for your first time, Maki-chan.” Kotori ignored Maki’s intense look of confusion and went towards a camcorder which had been pointing at them the whole time. _W-Was I so horny that I ignored that the whole time?_

"Don’t worry; I’m not interested in blackmailing you, especially since it would put me at risk as well.” Nozomi gave Kotori a kiss on the cheek as she took the camcorder from the second year. “I just wanted some inspiration for my private times. With that,” she leaned forward and stole a kiss from Maki, who was blushing and staring forward the whole time, “see you tomorrow and thanks for everything.” Nozomi left the room, leaving Kotori behind, who kissed Maki on the cheek and said her own farewells before departing. All the while, one thing was going through Maki’s head.

_Why do I get the feeling that wasn’t Toujou-senpai’s first time?_

*

She never got that question answered, but there were more important things to worry about in the upcoming weeks, whether it was the performance at the school’s festival or their efforts to get Eli and Nozomi to join µ’s, which eventually proved fruitful. Throughout the process, Nozomi and Kotori kept giving her these odd, almost horny looks, but never said anything about that one day in the club room to the point that Maki almost forgot about it.

That was until practice a few days after all nine members were together. They were taking a break when Kotori came over to her and whispered, “Nozomi wants to talk with us about something.”

Maki rolled her eyes; this talk was probably going to be another excuse to jump her bones, but she didn’t mind that. Ever since she lost her virginity, she’d jacked herself off to sleep every night by playing over Nozomi’s blowjob and imagining her letting her do other things to her, naughtier things, letting her shove her prick into her gaping, throbbing, wet cu- _No, no, I have more control than this! I won’t let my animal instincts take over me!_

Maki walked with Nozomi and Kotori behind the structure that contained the staircase to the roof. “So, what do you want to do to me this time around?”

“Well, I was talking with Kotori-chan,” Nozomi put her arm around the second-year, “and, as it turns out, she was wanting to experience your sex as well.”

“It looked really fun when you were having sex with Nozomi-san, so I wanted to see how much pleasure I could get from it.” Even when talking about something like sex, Kotori has the purest face one could imagine.

Maki looked between the both of them. While her first experience was… something, she wasn’t opposed to having sex with them again, especially with the possibility that having Kotori around might keep Nozomi in check.

“Alright, but we have to stay quiet; I don’t want the others getting any ideas about what we’re doing.” The two other girls looked at each other nodded (though she noticed the grins) before quickly disrobing. Both of them had very nice bodies, though it was clear that Nozomi’s was the more sexually appealing; Kotori still looked too innocent, even with how nice and full her breasts looked. Still, she was going to enjoy this quite a bit.

“I want you to get on your knees, both of you.” They both quickly did as she said, smiles on their faces. Nozomi slowly took off Maki’s skirt and panties, unveiling her hard cock. She softly yet swiftly got it as hard as it could before pressing her and Kotori’s chest against it.

“Do you like that, Maki-chan? How soft and tender our breasts feel? How much your cock drools at the thought of staining pure, innocent beauties like us?” Maki knew that Nozomi’s talk was an act, a play at the innocent girl type that Nozomi had likely given up long ago, but she couldn’t deny how hot that was, especially with how much they were licking her cock.

“Mmm… it’s really salty and sticky… but it tastes so good.” Kotori was really getting into it, with how much moaning was coming from her, to the point that Nozomi took her lips with her own so that the other girls wouldn’t get wind of them. It didn’t hurt that it made their chest push closer against Maki’s dick, giving her movements an extra force and bounce when she thrust against their chins.

_Oh my God, why did I ever think this was a bad idea? Why did I think my cock was an impediment when it makes me feel like this?_ Maki’s normally logical and down-to-earth mind was getting bombarded by the pleasure that she had denied herself for so long and now wanted to share with every girl that she could. Just imagining how someone like Umi would react if she whipped out her cock in front of the girl made her explode finally, spraying Kotori and Nozomi’s faces and tits with her sticky spunk, dripping down until it hit the warm ground.

The two of them separated, allowing Maki the chance to sit down and pant from how much she had done. _At least Nozomi was doing the work before, but when I have to do the work myself… I’m going to read a lot more practice._ Her respite only lasted for a few moments before she felt a presence sitting on her lip. She opened her eyes to see Kotori’s beaming face, now covered in her white cum, getting her cock hard again (_is my refractory period that short?_)

“Nozomi-senpai told me how good it is to ride a cock like this, so I want to see if that’s true.” Kotori’s attempts at dirty talk alone would’ve made Maki blush, but Kotori slowly put her cock into her pussy turned Maki red all over as she leaned back and watched Kotori bounce her hips up and down, her tits flinging some cum off with each ride of her cock. Kotori’s smile always stayed on her face, even as she groped one of her own breasts. “Do you like this, Maki-san?”

“Y-Yeah, I really do…” Maki began trying to time her thrusts against Kotori’s, eventually getting into a nice, solid rhythm that made both of them begin to pant like bitches in heat. _She looks so young yet adult at this moment… I wonder if I put a seed in her belly, the disparity would become greater… no, her mother looks quite adult already; maybe it’s just something that will come to her._ Thoughts of the future were eventually pushed aside as she focused her energies on fucking the girl on top of her. “Y-You wanna do this again, Kotori-senpai?”

“Yep, this feels like a lot of fun. Maybe I could bring Honoka and Umi next time; I’m sure they’d really like this.” Once again, it wasn’t actions that made her cum, but the thought of thinking about the orange-haired and blue-haired girl respond in drastically different ways to her throbbing red prick. Maki filled up Kotori with her cum while the second-year stayed remarkably silent, only twittering and cooing at the sensation. After Maki was done spraying, Kotori turned her head back and then leaned forward, pressing her mouth next to Maki’s ear. “I think someone else wants a turn with you.”

After Kotori got off, Maki saw what she meant: Nozomi’s ass pointed straight into the air as she laid on her hands and knees, giving Maki the most “come hither” look she could imagine. Maki got onto her feet and walked over towards her. “I never thought of you as the really submissive type.”

“Sometimes, a girl likes to be taken care of.”

Maki was just going to shrug her shoulders and fuck her, but a certain thought came into her mind. _Nozomi was the one who brought me into this whole mess… maybe I want a bit more from her before I give her what she wants._ Maki got down onto her knees as if she was going to enter Nozomi, but instead raised her hand and slapped her on the ass. Nozomi let out a half-stifled eep as she looked back, eyes widened in shock.

“You want to be a proper submissive? _Beg for it._” She gave Nozomi another smack on her ass as her other hand went forward and started to grope her fat titflesh, squishing it around in her hand.

“Ni-Nishikino-san-” Another slap and twist of her tit made it hard for Nozomi to conceal her moans.

“That’s not what you call me, not right now. Come on, you know what it is…” Her hands increasing their groping got Nozomi over the edge.

“Mi-Mistress Nishikino, please fill my slutty pussy with your big, thick, fertile cock! It feels so empty without you breaking me!”

A devilish smile came to Maki, her old persona now gone for the moment, instead replaced by this firm mistress. “Of course, Nozomi. How could I overlook such honest begging?” With that, Maki spread Nozomi’s hole wide with her fingers and swiftly filled her up with her dick. She enjoyed watching Nozomi trying to keep her moans and cries of pleasure quiet from Maki’s fucking, but that wasn’t getting Maki what she wanted, so she continued to slap her ass until Nozomi couldn’t do anything but scream out loud in ecstasy.

“M-Mistress, don’t stop fucking me! I love how you make my body feel!” And Maki was loving how Nozomi’s body looked, how much her tits and ass jiggled as she kept thrusting into her body. _I may just make her into my own personal cum dumpster… maybe I could get her a job as a maid once she graduates…_ Maki’s thoughts turned more capitalistic as she imagined all of the ways she could degenerate the busty purplette and make her glad for it. She leaned forward and grabbed onto both breasts tightly, playing with them like she was going to get milk out of her (although the cum on her would’ve made things confusing).

“You know, if I get you pregnant now, you might be ready to pop when you graduate? You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Trying to waddle up the stage, milk leaking out of you, knowing that I might not be there because I’m filling up some other girl?” Maki bit on Nozomi’s earlobe, breathing deeply as her last cumshot was about to come. “Now, tell me what you want.”

“Pl-Please, Mistress…” Nozomi’s breath shuddered as Maki bit on her neck, giving her enough hickies to mark her as hers forever.

“’Please’ what?”

“PLEASE MAKE ME COME!” Nozomi’s agonized cries were pleasure to Maki as she gave one big spurt of cum into Nozomi’s cunt, flooding her canal and womb with thick seed to the point that it started leaking out of her and dripping onto the roof.

After everything had come out of her, Maki stood up and slapped Nozomi’s ass one last time, now red enough to be confused for a tomato. Maki raised her arms up into the air and gave a big ol’ groan as she stretched. “Gods, that felt so great. I’m ready for the rest of practice.”

She turned around to see the rest of her group staring at her with a spectrum of shock, disbelief, and horror. That is, except for a tiny third-year with her phone out.

“Nico!” Maki turned red from embarrassment and rage as she ran after her rival, buck-ass naked. “Get the hell back here!”

As much as things changed, some things remained the same (especially if everyone makes a solemn vow never to talk about such things again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


	2. Chapter 2

For the two weeks since that incident on the rooftop, Maki had kept her eye on Nico. She wasn’t able to get Nico to delete the pictures off her phone, no matter how much she pleaded or begged; the most she could get was a promise that Nico wouldn’t show anyone else those photos. Even still, Maki wasn’t certain that Nico would keep to that promise, so she searched her name every night to see if anything relating to that had been uploaded. So far, she was more paranoid that she was beginning to think she had any right to be.

Then, after practice one day, Nico had come over to her. “I want to talk with you in our room.”

Maki looked over at her, figuring a certain tingling sensation in her body that made her wonder if things were going to repeat themselves. “OK,” Maki sighed while she scratched her head.

The two of them walked down to the idol club room and Nico closed the door, making sure to lock it. She looked back at Maki, her typical frown marred by some kind of confusion in her eyes. “What does it feel like, to have sex like that?”

Maki blushed (_I shouldn’t be surprised by this point_) but still maintained some level of composure. “What makes you ask that?”

“The kind of face you were making when you were with Kotori and Nozomi, that kind of pleasure… I’ve-I’ve never thought about being able to feel anything like that before.” Nico, in turn, gained her own blush. “I guess… I wanted to see what it felt like, even if it’s with someone as annoying as you.”

_Oh, you might regret that._ Maki had felt more emboldened since his first time with Nozomi; she’d had several encounters with the third-year and had gotten more confident to the point that Maki typically dominated the curvy slut, making her beg for her pleasure. It felt nice, to be in complete domination of a person’s body and of their sexual excitement. And Nico, with her lithe body, would be like a plaything to her.

“Alright then, but on one condition: You do everything I say and follow my every command. Understand?”

Nico slowly nodded, an awareness growing in her eyes. “I-I gotcha ya.”

Maki grinned for a moment before hiding her predatory look. “Good. Take off your skirt.” Maki looked over the girl’s body as she did what she said; her pubic hair was more wisps than an actual bush. “My, my, you still look like a child; are you sure you’ll be able to handle me?”

Nico’s eyes were full of embarrassment, but she still had a shit-eating grin on her face. “I’m ready for anything you’ve got for me.”

“Good.” Maki took off her own clothes, revealing everything about her, including her already throbbing length. Nico’s eyes widened, being essentially face-to-face with this part of Maki. She walked forward and moved her hand towards it before it was slapped away by Maki. “Did I say you could touch me yet?”

“S-Sorry.” Nico’s chastisement made Maki’s heart sting a little, so she took that hand back into her own and kissed it.

“Did I make it feel better?” Nico nodded, a little smile on her face. “Good.” She lifted Nico into her arms and moved herself into a chair, Nico’s thighs rubbing against her cock. Nico moaned at the sensation, writhing in Maki’s lap. Maki turned Nico around so that she was facing her before moving her cockhead into Nico’s cunt. Nico moaned harshly at the sensation. “Does it hurt?”

“A-A little… could you give me a moment?”

Maki made a show of thinking over it, watching Nico’s eyes water and her lips pout, before smiling a little. “Of course; I wouldn’t want to hurt you too much, now would I? It wouldn’t benefit either of us.” She stayed at the same place inside Nico for a minute or two, spending the time kissing all over Nico’s face or tickling her underneath her armpits, making the girl laugh like a daisy girl.

“S-Stop that! You’re making me feel so-”

“Humiliated? Oh, but that’s the point.” Maki gave her a little peck on her nose. “It’s so cute when a girl gives herself to me so that she can feel like she has some control. Anyway, you ready to really get this started?” At Nico’s nodding, Maki started thrusting herself further into Nico’s body, getting an inch or a half with each upward thrust into the girl’s shuddering flesh. Fucking Nico like this almost felt criminal, with how young and innocent she looked.

“Ma-Maki… I-I feel so-o-o-o-o…” Nico’s tongue flopped out as Maki was able to finally hilt herself into Nico’s cunt, the girl’s fluids leaking out every time she pulled back.

As much as it was bouncing the girl in her lap, though, Maki wasn’t the biggest fan of lap sex; it often left her bruised afterwards. _Guess it’s time to give her some marks of her own._ Maki quickly stood up and moved Nico onto the desk, allowing her to spread the girl’s legs as far as she could and hold them tightly. Nico was unable to do anything but get fucked and watch Maki’s grin grow as she scratched Nico’s thighs, drawing blood that dripped down her legs.

“How does it feel, Nico? How does it feel knowing how easy it is for someone to take control of you, to use your body like a fuckdoll, to worry about whether or not I’ll knock you up when I cum inside your quivering womb? _How does this feel_?”

Maki wasn’t certain if Nico was even capable of responding to her questions, but her eyes slowly moved over to look at the woman fucking her. “I-I… I LOVE IT! Nico-nii loves having her body tossed around and getting fucked in her tight little cunt! Nico-nii wants to get so much cum in her stomach that she looks like she’s pregnant! Nico-nii wants to always have your dick in her, one hole or another! Nico-nico niiiiiiiiiiiii!” Nico’s body tightened around Maki’s cock, trapping her right at her breaking point. Maki noticed a glimmer of smugness right before she shot her load into Nico, a small bulge actually forming around Nico’s stomach as she emptied herself.

After she was empty, Maki slowly pulled herself out, letting the cum spill out onto the floor, before laying on the table next to Nico, panting and looking over. “You were playing at being innocent, weren’t you?”

That smug smile that she hated (_and loved_) came back to Nico’s face. “At first, yeah. I wanted to see what kind of person you acted like when you were having sex. I was surprised at how rough you were, though.”

“So I did dominate you in the end.” Maki grinned at that. _I won._ “Your Nico-Nico-Ni still sounds dumb, especially with all that doujin dialogue. Did Nozomi give you that to say?”

“Shut up. Besides, it made you really horny, didn’t it?”

Maki sighed. _I can’t deny that one._ “Yeah, yeah. Just remember,” she turned over and pulled Nico close to her, trapping her within her arms and kissing her on the forehead, “you’re mine now, from this point. You think you can handle that?”

Nico smirked, as if challenging her. “You don’t think I knew that coming into this?”

_Oh, you have no idea what you’re in for._ But she wasn’t going to spoil the surprise just yet, instead holding Nico closer against her body, letting her feel her all over.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
